


Netflix Trash

by canicallyoumaddie



Series: Our Story: A Domestic Klance AU [16]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddles, Domestic klance, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lance is netflix trash, M/M, Married Klance, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 05:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10073705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canicallyoumaddie/pseuds/canicallyoumaddie
Summary: Lance got sucked into a TV show on Netflix and Keith just really wants to go to sleep.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by art by lancemyboi2k17 on tumblr! It's adorable you should look it up! 
> 
> (It's tagged on my tumblr, search "Netflix Trash" and the link is there! Idk how to do hyperlinks here:( find me at canicallyoumaddie-blog!)

Lance is Netflix trash.

Keith had finally gotten him to turn off the TV and start his evening routine. For some reason, he’d become obsessed with a television show, and had binge watched at least 6 episodes that day alone. Keith didn’t get it–the show was about…witches? Magic? There may have been a dragon involved? Who knows; he’d been grading papers and had spent most of his time badgering Lance to turn down the volume so he could focus. 

All he knew was that if Lance was up after he went to sleep, he’d just get woken up all over again when Lance came to bed.

“Babe, are you serious?” He asked, looking at Lance incredulously as he held their tablet in one hand, toothbrush in the other. 

“Mmm?” Lance tried to ask, toothbrush clamped between his teeth. 

“I thought we were going to wind down? This is the opposite of winding down.” Keith chided, pinching the bridge of his nose. “You have a problem.”

“Sweetheart, you don’t understand–this is the craziest show I’ve ever seen. I _have_ to find out what happens. It’ll bug me if I don’t. I promise, it’s almost over.”

Keith had just rolled his eyes and pulled on a t-shirt and boxers, deciding not to argue. He climbed into bed and scooted toward the wall, arm tucked behind his head. “You gonna join me any time soon?” He called out, miffed that Lance was still in the bathroom, making noise. 

“Yeah, yeah, I just gotta find my moisturizer, one sec,” a distracted voice called from the other room. 

Keith huffed, hugging his pillow and glaring at the open doorway. “If you don’t get in here in 3 minutes, you’re sleeping on the couch,” he warned, tilting his ear more toward the door and hearing the light click off in the bathroom. 

Lance bolted into the room, bouncing heavily into the bed. “I’m here, I’m here!” He said, panting, tablet still in hand.

Keith looked at Lance, then the tablet, then back at Lance. He was not amused. 

“Babe it’s fine, I have headphones. 10 more minutes?” Lance pleaded, pulling out all the stops–batted eyelashes, pursed lips…he even tangled their feet together under the cool sheets, something he _knew_ Keith loved. 

Keith wrapped him in his arms and rolled onto his side, trapping Lance between a forearm and an elbow. He tried closing his eyes, but for the next several minutes, the flashing lights from the tablet leaked through, distracting him.

“Babe,” Keith said in a gruff voice. 

“10 more minutes!” Lance whined. 

“Go to sleep already." 

"Last episode!! Promise!!” Lance whined, wiggling deeper into the covers. Making no movement to put it away, he whispered, “Oh my god this is so fucking intense…”

“Lance!” Keith said, a little more sharply than he intended. “Sorry.” 

Lance paused the video and turned to the face Keith. “I’m sorry. I should just sleep on the couch, then.” He made a move to get out of the bed, but was yanked back down by two strong arms. 

“Oh, no you don’t. You don’t get to try to guilt-trip _me_ in this situation,” Keith huffed, squishing Lance as he wriggled around, trying to press _play_ on the show. “Are you _kidding_ me? I have you in a head-lock, and all you care about is Netflix.”

“Keith, you don’t understand. It’s _Merlin_. Like, the BBC masterpiece. Morgana just fucked some shit up and I have to know what happens next and _why are you taking it from me????”_ Lance shrieked, grabbing at the air the tablet had occupied a moment before.

Keith rolled his eyes and kissed him on the cheek, pausing the show and placing the device face-down on the bedside table. “We need to sleep! It’s late, I have work tomorrow, and it’ll be there when you wake up.”

“Fine,” Lance muttered, “When I wake up screaming because I think a dragon’s gonna eat me, it’ll be your fault.”

Keith moved his hands to Lance’s waist, bringing him closer, and kissed him again. “Are you mad at me?”

Lance buried his face in his pillow, grumbling a muffled, “No.”

“Aren’t you sleepy?” Keith prodded.

Lance slowly nodded, face still buried in the pillow.

Keith smiled and rubbed circles on Lance’s back, feeling him relax. “Let’s go to bed, ok?”

Lance flipped over to face him, and burrowed in his chest. “O-kay, fine. You win this time.” He looked up at Keith with one eye open and stuck his tongue out. “I really am sleepy, though, you were right,” he admitted, letting out a huge yawn. “’Night.”

Keith kissed him on the forehead and settled back, tucking Lance under his arm. “Goodnight, ya’ nerd,” and the pair drifted off to sleep.


End file.
